Surpresas do Coração
by Maeve Morgan
Summary: Lily tem um dia interessante no seu último ano em Hogwarts. Surpresas surgem em aulas e em todo o castelo enquanto alguém tenta encantar seu coração numa maneira muito romântica. Fic de Dia dos Namorados.


**Retratações:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling. O uso de seus personagens, locações e universo em geral é um simples empréstimo. Somente as personagens originais e a trama são minhas.

N.A.: Essa idéia me veio no Dia de São Valentim e não me deixou em paz, então me pus a escrevê-la. Trago aqui a tradução no Dia dos Namorados. A história se passa em 14 de fevereiro de 1978. Apesar de ser muito longa, espero que gostem de ler tanto como gostei de escrever.

Recebi respostas muito positivas da versão em inglês, então estou trazendo aqui a tradução de "Heartily Surprising". Ah, e caso você esteja se perguntando, a tradução do título não é literal (mas eu achei melhor assim do que "Entusiasmadamente Surpreendente"). Eu mantive os nomes originais.

Apresentando: Lily Confusa, Remus Perspicaz, Sirius Adoravelmente Irritante, Peter Simpático, e James Um Tanto Contido Mas Ainda Assim Charmoso. E Amigos Loucos e os Pirados Funcionários de Hogwarts também, claro.

* * *

**Surpresas do Coração**

A noção de que era manhã e que ela estava acordada lhe veio à mente, e grunhindo baixinho contra seu travesseiro, Lily desejou que continuasse dormindo.

"Por que?" Seus lábios formaram essas palavras enquanto ela fitava o teto de sua cama.

Sua pergunta, embora aparentemente muito simples, necessitava muita análise e raciocínio para que ela obtivesse uma resposta satisfatória. Lily contemplou entre se levantar e encarar um novo dia ou ficar na cama por mais alguns minutos e tentar encontrar tal resposta.

Olhando de soslaio para sua direita pelas cortinas cor-de-vinho da cama, a ruiva decidiu que podia facilmente culpar a morena na cama ao lado por tudo. Afinal, Marlene McKinnon tinha estado envolvida em tudo o tempo todo. Ela _sabia_ disso. Ela só precisava de provas.

Lily podia tão facilmente culpar o namorado idiota de Marlene e seu próprio amigo idiota, Remus Lupin. Afinal, fora ele quem começara tudo. "Por que você não dá uma chance pra ele, Lily?" Ele dizia naquele jeito adorável e sensato. E ultimamente haviam ouvido ela amaldiçoando o dia em que resolveu ouvir o ex-monitor e seus conselhos.

É claro, em se tratando de idiotice a Monitora Chefe podia sempre contar em culpar o besta convencido que era James Potter, estimado Monitor Chefe ou não. A coisa toda era completamente culpa sua. Como sempre, o Maroto tinha conseguido estragar tudo.

Suspirando profundamente, Lily concluiu que só podia culpar a si mesma. Afinal, tinha sido ela a dar uma chance ao James.

Desde o começo do ano quando eles começaram a trabalhar juntos como Monitores Chefes Lily havia notado as pequenas mudanças em seu comportamento. Ele estava mais sério, não fazia tantas pegadinhas como antes (ou pelo menos não estava sendo pego fazendo), estava trabalhando mais que nunca e no geral tratava todos bem. Ele a tratava muito bem, em especial. Mas até aí, ele sempre havia lhe reservado tratamento especial. A diferença agora era que ele de alguma forma aprendeu a ser agradável nisso.

Ela não sabia exatamente como as coisas haviam acontecido. Talvez tivesse começado no incidente no Dia das Bruxas quando ele a salvou de uma pegadinha muito perigosa de uns Slytherins vingativos (tudo bem que na verdade era uma vingança nos Marotos que deu errado de alguma forma). Ou talvez mais tarde no Natal quando ele lhe deu aquele livro que ela estava procurando há séculos e que não achava em lugar nenhum (ela suspeitava que ele havia tirado o livro da biblioteca particular de sua família). Ela pensava, no entanto, que tinha sido quando ela resolveu passar a véspera de Ano Novo com a Marlene, e conseqüentemente com os Marotos, já que Remus era seu namorado e James, seu melhor amigo de infância. Eles foram a um nightclub mágico em Londres chamado _The Enchanted Snitch_. Ela ainda não sabia como é que havia acabado por beijar James Potter no momento da virada. E pela maior parte da noite depois disso.

Quando eles voltaram à escola, as coisas estavam um pouco embaraçosas. Foi por um bom tempo que ele tentou lhe falar, mas ela continuava a evitá-lo, exceto em assuntos de Monitores. Ele continuava convidando-a pra sair e ela continuava dizendo não, bem como antes. Entretanto, e ela realmente não sabia como isso acontecia, eles acabavam por se beijar por horas em salas vazias ao invés de fazer suas rondas, de alguma forma.

E foi então que, contra todas as suas forças e princípios, ela aceitou sair com ele num fim de semana em Hogsmeade. Ela havia dito claramente que não tinha intenção nenhuma de prosseguir com isso e que seria somente essa vez, para que ele parasse de persegui-la de uma vez por todas.

Para sua surpresa, não havia sido um desastre total. A bem da verdade, Lily diria que eles se divertiram muito. Ele não se comportou como um besta convencido o tempo todo, não houve nada de surpresas desagradáveis, e eles inclusive falaram de outras coisas além de deveres e aulas. Eles deram duas voltas pelo vilarejo, foram a várias lojas diferentes, e como já era tradição, jantaram no Three Broomsticks. Foi uma noite perfeita.

Ou teria sido se eles não tivessem voltado ao castelo somente para que James entrasse num duelo com Severus Snape no jardim ao lado do lago.

Lily ficou furiosa. Ela sabia que Snape era um irritante e às vezes perigoso idiota, mas ela sentiu como se nada tivesse mudado. Os rapazes ainda estavam tendo suas brigas bobas por motivos idiotas e ela ainda estava no meio disso tudo. E o pior de tudo, James agora era Monitor Chefe, portanto deveria saber melhor. Ela os deixou com seus duelos e bateu o pé de volta à Torre Gryffindor num péssimo humor.

Até então, ela havia conseguido evitar James e suas desculpas já que o dia após o incidente foi um domingo. O dia seguinte, segunda-feira, fora difícil, mas ela havia conseguido. Mas hoje era terça-feira, o que significava suas rondas de sempre à noite quando ela certamente teria de encará-lo. Era o suficiente para que ela quisesse que o chão se abrisse e a engolisse com a cama e tudo.

"O que é isso, Marlene?" Lily ouviu sua outra companheira de quarto, Dawn Sinclair perguntar do outro lado do dormitório.

"O que?" Marlene respondeu. "Ah é um presente do dia dos namorados com um cartão. Do Remus."

"Ah que lindo," disse Bel Carlyle com entusiasmo.

Lily grunhiu mais alto, dessa vez. Ela havia esquecido a maldita data. Era o Dia da droga dos Namorados. Agora ela tinha certeza que James a encontraria e certamente lhe daria um presente enquanto se fazendo de bobo na frente de toda a Hogwarts. Um bobo muito adorável, mas... Não! Ela ainda estava brava com ele, e era óbvio que eles não deveriam ficar juntos. Nada havia mudado. Era como estar de volta ao quinto ano!

"Ei Lily, acorda," Marlene chamou da sua direita. Justo quando a ruiva estava prestar a murmurar um 'vá embora', ela ouviu a morena se espantar e dizer, "Meu Deus, o que é _isso_?"

"O que?" Veio a resposta das outras ocupantes do quarto e Lily ficou surpresa e um tanto curiosa ao ouvir réplicas exatas do espanto de Marlene vindo das outras garotas.

"Meninas," Lily disse em voz baixa enquanto abria as cortinas. "O que aconteceu?"

Ela parou, olhando em choque para sua cama. Ali, adornando os quatro pilares, as cortinas, as cobertas e o chão ao redor de sua cama estavam o que pareciam ser duas dúzias de rosas. Ela não sabia como não havia percebido quando acordou, mas o cheiro emanando delas agora era muito óbvio.

Vislumbrada, Lily se levantou e andou ao redor da cama para que visse tudo melhor. As flores eram rosa claro e escuro, e a maioria delas estavam num estado de meia floração, era simplesmente lindo. Sua cama parecia um maravilhoso jardim de rosas. Parecia quase natural que essas flores estivessem presas às cortinas como se tivessem nascido ali.

"Minha nossa," Heather Redgrave respirou ao seu lado. "Quem fez isso?"

"Eu não sei," Lily disse com um tom confuso em sua voz. Ela ainda estava muito chocada para falar. Lentamente, ela andou ao redor da cama, observando uma rosa de cabo longo repousando em suas cobertas. Ela notou um pedaço de pergaminho preso a ela, enrolado e amarrado com uma fita cor-de-rosa. Ao abri-lo, ela leu em letras douradas:

_Por ser fonte de felicidade à minha vida, eu te agradeço..._

"Ah isso é tão romântico," Bel suspirou ao ler a nota que Lily lhe passou, aparentemente ainda num estado de choque para falar qualquer coisa.

"James Potter!" Dawn exclamou subitamente, e Lily de repente estava prestando muita atenção ao que as outras garotas diziam. "Tem que ser. Quem mais faria algo assim para Lily Evans?"

Lily franziu as sobrancelhas. Ela sabia que as coisas entre eles não estavam nos melhores termos, mas ela nunca havia imaginado James Potter como um romântico secreto. Ela não pensava que ele lhe faria algo assim ainda mais por estar ignorando-o. Ela estremeceu ao se lembrar de sua última conversa. Bom, não exatamente uma conversa, mais algo como gritar com ele.

"Jura?" Heather disse, um tanto duvidosa. "Eu não sei. Vocês não estão brigados, Lily?"

"Exatamente," Bel respondeu antes que a ruiva pudesse. "Ele está tentando conquistar ela de volta."

"Mesmo assim, eu nunca pensei nele como um romântico secreto," Heather disse, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Lily achou estranho que ela tivesse dito exatamente o que estivera pensando. "Eu ia esperar isso de algum tipo terrivelmente apaixonado, como o Ethan Newcastle."

"O monitor da Hufflepuff?" Bel perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha em surpresa.

"Bom, ele parece extremamente encantando com a Lily aqui, apesar dos avisos de James para deixar ela em paz," Dawn acrescentou, pensativa.

"Ele o que!" Lily exclamou. Não bastasse suas colegas de quarto dissecando sua vida amorosa como se ela não estivesse ali, mas agora o Potter também estava interferindo nela, dizendo para garotos deixarem ela em paz?

"Francamente, Lily," Marlene disse calmamente da sua esquerda. "Você é uma garota esperta. Alguns dizem que é a mais inteligente do nosso ano. Você deveria saber que o querido James faria algo assim."

Lily soltou um suspiro frustrado que soou muito como 'aquele idiota' para os ouvidos de Bel, que ainda estava de pé a seu lado. Ela entregou o bilhete de volta, e Lily inspecionou o escrito atentamente. "Não é a letra dele," ela disse, sua voz baixa.

"Não é?" Algo dentro de Bel pareceu murchar ao dizer isso.

"Peraí, estamos falando do James ou do Ethan?" Heather perguntou, um pouco confusa, enquanto penteava e prendia seus cabelos ruivos.

"James," Lily disse, ainda em tons baixos. "Eu conheço sua letra por causa do nosso trabalho como Monitores. Não é dele. E também não é do Ethan. Eu ia reconhecer a letra dos relatórios dele."

"Isso não prova nada," Dawn interrompeu, falando do outro lado do quarto onde estava penteando seus cachos loiros. "Se o bilhete foi escrito com uma pena especial, digamos uma encantada, o autor podia fazer com que a letra fosse completamente diferente."

"Dawn está certa," Marlene assentiu, curiosamente pegando a nota de suas mãos e devolvendo-a depois de uma rápida inspeção. "Meu irmão até me mostrou como fazer isso, uma vez. É bem fácil."

"Então como vamos saber quem mandou?" Bel perguntou ao cruzar os braços, um pouco irritada por não conseguir resolver esse novo mistério.

"Meu palpite é," Lily disse calmamente, virando a nota em suas mãos, "vamos esperar e ver." Ela pausou, olhando para as outras garotas. "Quem fez isso certamente vai se revelar durante o dia."

"Espero que esteja certa, ou então nunca vamos saber," Dawn disse, dirigindo-se à porta do banheiro.

"Meu palpite ainda á James Potter," Bel disse teimosamente, virando-se para seu baú. Heather lentamente revirou seus olhos enquanto balançava a cabeça à Bel, e sorrindo para Lily.

"Nem perca seu tempo perguntando se eu sei algo sobre isso, querida," Marlene disse, voltando suas costas à Lily, andando até seu armário e retirando alguns livros, colocando-os em sua bolsa.

Algum tempo depois, enquanto entrava no Salão Principal com Marlene e Bel para tomar café da manhã, Lily passou os olhos pela mesa da Gryffindor rapidamente e reparou nos Marotos rindo num dos cantos da mesa. Ela fez questão de se sentar o mais longe possível deles. Com ou sem rosas, ela ainda não queria lidar com eles tão cedo de manhã.

"Bem, até você tem que admitir, Lily," Bel dizia enquanto as corujas cruzavam o salão com as correspondências do dia, "que se foi James Potter, ele se transformou num romântico completo e eu acho que ele merece uma segunda chance."

"O que é isso, virou advogada dele agora?" Lily revirou seus olhos, e sua amiga lhe lançou um olhar meio irritado, jogando seus cabelos escuros por trás dos ombros.

"Se foi o James, eu com certeza vou exigir um presente de agradecimento dele porque ele só teria aprendido a ser um romântico comigo," Marlene riu, servindo-se de suco de laranja num cálice.

"Não é bem verdade," Lily retorquiu. "Eu me lembro que o Remus era bem romântico. Pelo menos ele era quando namoramos."

"Ah sim," Bel concordou imediatamente, afirmando com a cabeça. "Ele é um verdadeiro cavalheiro."

"Vocês não adoram que todas nós já namoramos o mesmo garoto?" Lily disse sarcasticamente enquanto passava manteiga numa torrada.

"Eu não gosto muito disso," Marlene respondeu, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "E aliás, eu ainda estou namorando ele."

"Eu nunca namorei ele!" Bel protestou, numa voz bem alta. "Nós só fomos duas vezes pra Hogsmeade como um casal completamente platônico."

"Claro, querida, o que você quiser," Lily sorriu de modo indulgente à sua amiga nervosa enquanto Marlene ria abertamente da expressão irritada no rosto de Bel.

Bem quando elas estavam a ponto de continuar com suas provocações e brincadeiras em meio ao café da manhã, um objeto inesperado surgiu do nada, depositando-se no colo de Lily gentilmente. Assustada, ela olhou para baixo em surpresa ao encontrar um buquê de quinze rosas amarelas de cabo longo.

Lentamente, ela esticou os dedos e as tocou. As pétalas refletiam a luz do sol que entravam pelas janelas como se fizessem parte dela. Ela tinha esperado encontrar algum tipo de resíduo mágico nelas. Contudo, elas eram rosas de verdade, aparentemente cultivadas no modo Muggle. Somente o modo que haviam sido entregues era mágico.

Havia outra folha de pergaminho enrolada e amarrada com uma fita amarela dessa vez. Abrindo-a, ela leu nas mesmas letras douradas:

_...Me toca uma nova chance na nossa amizade..._

"E ele ataca novamente," Marlene disse, enquanto Lily lhe passava o segundo bilhete.

"Ele continua não assinando," Bel disse, um tanto desapontada por não saber a identidade dessa pessoa mas ao mesmo tempo altamente intrigada com esse novo mistério.

"Elas são mesmo lindas, não acham?" Lily disse vagamente, enquanto inspecionava cada rosa com dedos delicados e hesitantes.

"Elas são maravilhosas," Marlene concordou, lentamente acenando com a cabeça. "Quem quer que fez isso está se esforçando bastante para te impressionar, querida."

"Está decidido, então," Bel disse, sorrindo altamente satisfeita. "_Tem_ que ser o James."

"O que tem que ser o James?" Elas ouviram uma outra voz e viram Remus Lupin se aproximar, uma expressão curiosa em sua face.

"Nada, querido," Marlene disse, chamando-o para sentar-se a seu lado. "Feliz Dia dos Namorados, aliás."

"Pra você também," ele disse, dando-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios e sorrindo de volta a ela.

"Adorei meu presente, o seu está no meu dormitório, vou buscar depois," ela disse.

"Tudo bem," ele disse, voltando-se às outras garotas. "Rosas? Quem é o jovem apaixonado, Lily?"

"Nós não sabemos," Bel respondeu antes que a ruiva pudesse. "É algum homem mistério. É a segunda vez que ela recebe rosas. As primeiras eram rosa, e estavam sobre toda a cama dela."

Remus ergueu suas sobrancelhas à Monitora Chefe, divertido. "É mesmo?" Ele disse.

"Sim, e obrigada por resumir minha manhã, Bel," Lily disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha igualmente divertida à sua amiga. A morena sorriu um pouco sem graça de volta.

"E você acha que foi o James?" Remus perguntou, apoiando um cotovelo na mesa, descansando o rosto em sua mão.

"A Bel parece determinada a provar que é, pelo menos," Marlene respondeu. "Você não saberia nada sobre isso, não é?"

"Nada mais que você, querida," ele disse, sorrindo levemente à sua namorada.

Eles terminaram a refeição matinal sem demais incidentes, e enquanto seguiam aos corredores com vários outros alunos, Lily pegou sua varinha e despachou o buquê para seu quarto. O grupo se dirigiu às escadas em direção às salas de aula de Transfiguração, e ela continuava a pensar. As duas frases que acompanharam as flores não paravam de passar por sua mente. Ela estava começando a achar que teria que concordar com Bel. Quem mais lhe mandaria tantas rosas?

Balançando a cabeça, ela tentou pensar claramente. Mesmo se tivesse sido o James, será que ela deveria perdoá-lo tão facilmente? É claro, as rosas eram simplesmente maravilhosas, e era óbvio que ele tinha se esforçado, mas que tipo de mensagem estaria mandando se decidisse perdoá-lo de fato? Que era tudo bem estragar tudo se ele fizesse gestos românticos depois?

Ainda com essas dúvidas e muitas mais correndo por seu cérebro, Lily não viu quando eles alcançaram a porta de sua sala e que as pessoas estavam parando no caminho assim que entravam.

"Ei!" Ela exclamou, esbarrando na Marlene. Usando sua voz de Monitora Chefe, ela continuou, "Por que estão todos parando? Um pouco de ordem aqui, por favor."

Alguns alunos se moveram e ela passou por seus amigos, olhando para eles por cima do ombro com uma expressão confusa, pensando no que estava havendo agora. Foi então que ela se virou para frente e foi forçada a parar como todos os outros. Ali, caindo como cascatas em sua mesa e cadeira estava outra dúzia de rosas.

Sentindo-se perder o fôlego, ela foi lentamente em sua direção, observando os complicados arranjos. Elas eram do tipo trepadeira, e suas cores eram tons de laranja, pêssego e coral. Algumas eram pequenos botões enquanto outras estavam totalmente floridas. E ali no centro de sua mesa, em meio a folhas e pétalas estava outro pergaminho, amarrado com uma fita de seda laranja.

Ela tomou-lhe em suas mãos, desenrolando a folha enquanto outros alunos continuavam a entrar na sala e murmurar curiosamente entre si. Novamente em letras douradas, estava escrito:

_...Não há nada que eu deseje tanto quanto ficar com você..._

Adquirindo um belo tom de vermelho que fazia um péssimo choque com seu cabelo, Lily se assustou ao ouvir uma voz à sua esquerda.

"Rosas, Lily?" A voz divertida de Sirius Black ecoou por toda a sala. "Está se tornando bem popular, não é mesmo?"

"Ela é mesmo a Monitora Chefe mais popular desde Andromeda Black," Peter Pettigrew acrescentou com um sorriso amigável para Lily.

"Rosas?" Outra voz, embora fraca e estranhamente contida disse da sua direita. "Hum. Quem mandou?"

Lily sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem um pouco em surpresa contra sua própria vontade quando virou-se para encarar a pessoa. Ela ouviu Bel se espantar logo atrás e dizer, "Quer dizer que você não sabe nada sobre isso?"

"Não," James Potter respondeu, direcionando um olhar confuso à morena.

"Srta. Evans," a voz da Professora McGonagall cruzou a sala, e ela pulou, olhando para a frente novamente. "O que significa tudo isso?" A Mestra em Transfiguração não parecia tão brava quanto divertida com o cenário.

"E-Eu não s-sei, Professora," Lily gaguejou, corando ainda mais enquanto tentava continuar suas explicações. "Eu cheguei aqui e as rosas estavam no meu lugar de sempre. Eu estou recebendo elas anonimamente."

"Ah sim," McGonagall disse, compreendendo tudo subitamente. "É Dia dos Namorados. O Albus bem me avisou para esperar gestos românticos ao longo do dia..." Ela murmurou, mais para si mesma. "Bom, é tudo muito lindo, mas não estou certa de que uma dúzia de rosas seria uma boa influência no seu trabalho hoje. É melhor mandá-las para o seu quarto, por gentileza."

Lily voltou-se obediente para sua mesa com varinha em mãos e fez o que lhe foi pedido. Grande parte dos alunos estava dentro da sala agora e a maioria estava comentando sobre essa pessoa misteriosa dando flores à Monitora Chefe.

Ela olhou disfarçadamente por sobre o ombro e viu James sussurrando com Sirius e Peter em seus lugares de sempre no fundo da sala. Ele agora parecia muito irritado com algo, diferente de sua expressão indiferente de antes. Ela rapidamente se virou para frente e decidiu se concentrar nas lições ao invés desse aparente admirador secreto. Ou em por que seu coração parecia ter caído no chão quando ela percebeu que James não havia lhe mandado as rosas.

Mais tarde, enquanto eles iam para Feitiços depois de uma longa e difícil aula preparando-se para os N.I.E.M.s, Lily havia se convencido que estava perturbada com o fato que James Potter não havia lhe mandado _nada_, e não só as rosas. Bom eles tinham saído nem três dias antes, ela ainda estava brava com ele, então ele deveria estar se arrastando de joelhos e implorando por perdão e clemência, e beijando o chão que ela andava, como de costume. Mas não, ele só estava sendo irritante como sempre, com a exceção que ele finalmente tinha ouvido o que dizia e havia deixado ela em paz.

Inspirando profundamente e analisando esses últimos pensamentos, ela percebeu que estava sendo absurda. É claro que ele não tinha que implorar por perdão e clemência, e certamente não de joelhos no chão. Muito menos beijar o chão em que andava! Balançando a cabeça, ela decidiu que seus amigos definitivamente estavam lhe deixando louca com suas idéias e influências estranhas.

Voltando a uma realidade mais normal, ela começou a pensar em quem seria essa pessoa misteriosa se não James Potter, afinal de contas. Suas mensagens eram bem curiosas. Do que ela pôde concluir, eles certamente se conheciam bem e tinham algum tipo de relação, pela menção da amizade. Por mais estranho que fosse, Lily admitiu a si mesma que seu segundo palpite (depois de Potter) teria sido Remus Lupin. Entretanto, isso era impossível e ridículo, já que ele estava namorando a Marlene. Além do que eles dois haviam terminado há muito tempo.

Ela deixou de lado tais pensamentos quando o Professor Flitwick entrou na sala e começou a fazer a chamada. Assim como a Professora McGonagall em Transfiguração, ele então lhes ensinou um novo feitiço que certamente iria cair na prova de N.I.E.M. que eles fariam em alguns meses.

Foi no meio de muito balançar e remexer de varinhas, e dos movimentos de braço aqui e ali por toda a sala que Lily abruptamente sentiu algo cair sobre ela. Ela olhou para cima, e caindo do teto aparentemente do nada, uma dúzia de rosas espiralava numa chuva de pétalas e folhas sobre sua figura. A maior parte dos alunos se espantou e parou seu trabalho de feitiços para observar a garota numa nuvem de rosas lilases. Até mesmo o Professor Flitwick pausou sua explicação para um aluno em dificuldades para observar o que acontecia com certo fascínio e admiração.

"Ora, ora! Esse é um belo trabalho de varinha," ele disse com um sorriso, assentindo com a cabeça de maneira aprovadora.

Conforme a última rosa caía no chão a sua frente, os olhos verdes de Lily acompanharam a descida de uma folha de pergaminho a suas mãos. Desamarrando a fita lilás de seda, ela viu as letras douradas e familiares formarem:

_...Você me enfeitiçou; foi amor à primeira vista..._

Seu coração batia forte agora. Ela vagamente ouviu o Flitwick perguntar sobre a coisa toda e seus amigos alternaram em explicar o que acontecia ao Mestre em Feitiços. Lily ergueu seus olhos e o viu sorrindo gentilmente à melhor aluna da sala. Ela corou profundamente como antes, e se apressou em enviar as rosas para seu dormitório com um movimento de varinha.

"Um ótimo trabalho de varinha igualmente, Srta. Evans," ele disse, ainda sorrindo. Ela corou mais ainda, se possível, e tentou voltar ao trabalho como se nada tivesse acontecido e interrompido a aula.

Quando foram liberados para o almoço, Lily notou com certo receio que agora a escola inteira sabia do que estava acontecendo. Ao que parece, as fofocas realmente se espalham como mágica em Hogwarts. Grande parte das pessoas ficava observando o seu canto na mesa Gryffindor para ver se mais rosas iriam surgir do nada em sua frente. Na verdade, ela mesma tinha pensamentos semelhantes já que estava olhando seu prato com receio, esperando que rosas aparecessem junto a seu purê de batatas.

"Qual o problema, Lily?" Marlene perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas do outro lado da mesa.

"Estou esperando," ela apenas murmurou, ainda observando seu prato com temor.

"O que?" Bel questionou, lhe dirigindo um olhar curioso.

"Rosas," ela disse simplesmente.

"Ah por favor," Marlene rufou. "Você quer parar de se preocupar com isso? Quem quer que esteja te mandando as rosas não vai ser idiota de fazer isso durante o almoço."

"Como você sabe? Afinal, ele mandou umas no café da manhã," Lily retorquiu, finalmente tirando os olhos do prato.

"Bom sim, mas tenho certeza que ele não vai jogar elas no seu prato, de qualquer forma," Marlene disse calmamente, tomando um gole de suco de abóbora.

"Acho que você tem razão," ela disse, finalmente pegando seus talheres e comendo seu almoço. "É que eu não sei se devo esperar que mais rosas surjam do nada."

"Deixa eu ver os outros bilhetes," Bel pediu, estendendo sua mão à ruiva.

Um pouco relutante, Lily retirou as quatro folhas de sua bolsa. Suas duas amigas juntaram suas cabeças, lendo-as enquanto Lily indicava a ordem certa em que tinham sido recebidas. Depois de alguns minutos (e suspiros da parte de Bel), elas os devolveram a Lily.

"E então?" Ela perguntou, esperando algum tipo de conclusão da dupla.

"Eu diria que vem mais por aí," Bel disse, calmamente voltando a comer seu almoço.

"Por que acha isso?" A Monitora Chefe questionou.

"Pelo modo que ele escreveu," ela disse. "Me deu a impressão que as frases não estão concluídas. Ele usou reticências."

"É verdade," Marlene concordou. "Mas isso não quer dizer que vai ter mais rosas na próxima vez que ele continuar essas frases. Ele pode escolher fazer isso pessoalmente."

"Ai meu Deus," Lily murmurou, levando uma mão à testa.

"Você quer relaxar e parar de agir como se isso fosse o fim do mundo?" Marlene disse, claramente começando a ficar afetada pelo comportamento da amiga.

"É mesmo," Bel concordou intensamente. "Eu adoraria receber dúzias de rosas no Dia dos Namorados. Caramba, eu ia até me contentar com uma única e mísera rosa."

"Ah tudo bem, me desculpa," a ruiva suspirou, e decidiu terminar de almoçar sem falar nas flores ou bilhetes de novo.

Teria sido muito mais fácil, no entanto, se outras pessoas (muitas das quais ela nem conhecia) parassem de falar nisso o tempo todo, dirigindo-se até ela no Salão Principal ou parando-a a caminho das aulas pra perguntar se ela já sabia quem era. Lily lhes dava um sorriso cansado e dizia que não, ela ainda não sabia quem era o admirador secreto. As pessoas então passavam a falar quem elas achavam que era, e ela não achava que eles estavam certos?

Que ótimo, ela pensou sarcasticamente algum tempo depois enquanto descia aos calabouços.

Ao entrar na sala de aula de Poções, Lily relaxou um pouco. Essa era uma de suas matérias favoritas e, com um pouco de sorte, ela conseguiria parar de pensar nessas flores pelas próximas duas horas e trabalhar numa bela poção. Ela tinha certeza que o Mestre em Poções lhes traria uma nova receita interessante.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, o Professor Slughorn já os tinha instruído como fabricar uma das poções de memória mais fortes e os alunos de Poções Avançadas fariam suas tentativas. Lily olhou ao redor da sala mais uma vez e concluiu que havia vários alunos ali, pelo menos vinte estudando para os N.I.E.M.s.

Voltando-se novamente para seu caldeirão, ela não conseguiu evitar seu espanto com o que viu. Certamente já havia acontecido várias vezes, mas ela não estava esperando nesse dado momento. Uma dúzia de rosas roxas estava depositada dentro de seu caldeirão num complicado arranjo que parecia mais uma enorme coroa de folhas e pétalas. Bem no centro dos cabos longos e secos estava a folha de pergaminho, amarrada com uma fita roxa de seda.

Ela a retirou de lá discretamente e desenrolou-a, lendo em letras douradas:

_...Para mim, você é única..._

Sorrindo a si mesma, ela balançou sua varinha habilmente e enviou as rosas ao seu dormitório, onde iriam ficar junto das demais em sua cama. Então voltou-se para guardar o bilhete em sua bolsa, grata que dessa vez seu admirador secreto havia sido discreto o bastante para que não causasse uma interrupção no meio da aula.

Uma hora e meia depois, Lily apresentou ao Prof. Slughorn uma amostra perfeita de poção de memória, adquirindo um admirável O – de Ótimo.

"Excelente como sempre, Srta. Evans," Slughorn sorriu com afeto a ela, marcando sua nota num caderno.

Com isso em mente, e sentido seu espírito mais leve, ela guardou seus pertences e saiu para os corredores de Hogwarts.

"Então, já parou de ter medo de suas flores?" Bel perguntou em bom humor quando elas se encontraram num pátio. Enquanto Lily e Marlene estavam em Poções, Bel estava em Runas Antigas. Uma escolha muito sábia, considerando as péssimas habilidades em poções da garota.

"É, acho que sim," Lily disse, sorrindo levemente.

"Sim, você devia ter visto," Marlene disse enquanto se encaminhavam aos degraus de acesso aos jardins. "Ela não disse nem uma palavra sequer quando mais rosas – roxas dessa vez – apareceram de repente dentro do caldeirão."

"Bom, foi consideravelmente mais fácil já que você foi a única que viu," Lily respondeu quando elas sentiram o ar frio de fora em seus rostos.

As garotas ajustaram suas capas de modo mais aconchegante e foram dar uma volta pelos terrenos do castelo, comentando sobre suas aulas do dia e as fofocas de sempre que corriam pelo castelo (além de Lily e suas rosas).

É claro, elas passaram boa parte do tempo dando palpites ridículos sobre esse admirador secreto e rindo das possibilidades à beira do lago.

"Certo," Marlene disse, respirando profundamente e tentando parar de rir. "E aquele cara estranho da Ravenclaw, qual é o nome dele?"

"Andrew Shore?" Bel disse incerta, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Isso! E se for ele?" Ela virou-se entusiasmada para Lily.

"Ah não!" Ela exclamou enquanto suas amigas riam novamente. "Não pode ser ele!"

"Mas seria muito bonitinho se fosse aquele fofinho do primeiro ano que está apaixonado por você desde o começo do ano," Bel disse com um sorriso.

"Pra ser sincera, isso seria um pouco perturbador," Lily disse, franzindo a testa.

"É, muito alarmante," Marlene disse, direcionando um olhar igualmente perturbado à morena ao seu lado, que somente deu de ombros e fez beiço num modo adoravelmente irritante.

Elas teriam continuado por algum tempo se Lily não tivesse insistido que elas voltassem e saíssem do ar gelado. Ela também insistiu que elas estudassem mais um pouco.

Embora relutantemente (e elas usaram de reclamações e choros pra expressar isso), suas amigas concordaram, então elas pegaram suas bolsas e foram à biblioteca. Elas se sentaram numa mesa junto a uma das janelas altas e começaram a trabalhar. Lily rapidamente espalhou vários livros de referência ao seu redor para as composições que teria a fazer para as aulas.

Elas estavam trabalhando por uns vinte minutos quando Lily virou a página de um de seus livros e repentinamente duas rosas interligadas – amarela e laranja – apareceram do nada. Assustada, ela olhou para seus outros livros e viu mais dez rosas aparecerem em vários arranjos diferentes.

E bem à sua frente, em cima de sua composição estava a folha de pergaminho enrolada e amarrada com uma fita de seda laranja e outra amarela. Em letras douradas, ela leu:

_...Estou sempre a pensar em você..._

"Isso é tão fofo," Bel sussurrou, contendo-se e evitando dar um grito de emoção.

"Não, isso está se tornando uma perturbação," Lily disse, um tanto irritada dessa vez. Sua irritação com as flores durou somente alguns segundos enquanto ela observava as rosas novamente. Elas eram tão belas e tinham sido escolhidas tão cuidadosamente que ela se acalmou ao vê-las.

Suspirando resignadamente, ela sorriu e pegou sua varinha para mandá-las embora para seu quarto. Mas ela guardou o bilhete na bolsa com os outros. Deitando os braços sobre a mesa, ela apoiou a cabeça neles e ficou a pensar sobre tudo isso. A bem da verdade, ela estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber quem lhe mandava as rosas. Ela queria falar com essa pessoa e ver se ela sabia mesmo tanto sobre ela como parecia.

Pensando nisso, Lily se levantou e decidiu que tinha terminado de estudar. Marlene e Bel olharam-na com olhos arregalados perante isso. Elas nunca haviam ouvido Lily Evans dizer que tinha parado de estudar pelo dia sem estar nem mesmo meia hora dentro da biblioteca. Contudo, isso não impediu que elas a seguissem pelos corredores muito mais bem dispostas do que quando haviam entrado na biblioteca.

"Isso foi até bom, já que eu tenho treino de Quidditch daqui a pouco," Marlene disse, dando de ombros.

Elas foram até a Torre Gryffindor e seguiram pelas escadas até seu dormitório. Elas deixaram suas bolsas sobre seus baús e pegaram capas mais quentes para irem ao ar livre novamente. Lily pegou um romance mágico que estava lendo e passou seu braço pelo de Bel enquanto elas seguiam Marlene ao campo de Quidditch. A dupla subiu às arquibancadas e Marlene foi aos vestiários para se trocar e encontrar os outros.

Por mais interessante que o romance policial fosse, Lily não pôde evitar ao deixá-lo de lado quando o time Gryffindor saiu voando para começar o treino. Ela observou, fascinada, os jogadores executarem os movimentos mais arriscados, com o auxílio de somente um pedaço de madeira encantado. Nenhum esporte Muggle fazia com que ela perdesse o fôlego como o Quidditch.

James, como o Capitão da equipe, havia colocado todos para jogar, inclusive os reservas, então era como assistir a uma partida de verdade com quatorze jogadores voando nos céus. Lily e Bel não faziam idéia de como eles sabiam qual jogador era de qual "time", mas isso não parecia ser um problema para eles. Eles faziam suas manobras como profissionais, e de vez em quando o James parava o jogo, dando algumas dicas aos jogadores.

O treino durou uma hora, e enquanto os jogadores se preparavam para sua próxima partida, as duas únicas pessoas que o assistiam ponderavam qual posição e mais ainda em qual time profissional elas gostariam de jogar. Tudo hipoteticamente, claro.

Lily concluiu que ela gostaria de ser apanhadora ou para o Holyhead Harpies (porque era um time só para mulheres) ou para o Montrose Magpies ("Eles são o time mais bem sucedido da história do Reino Unido, afinal", ela disse). Bel concordou quanto aos times somente acrescentando o Puddlemere United, seu favorito, mas disse que a posição de apanhador era muito perigosa.

"O que você escolheria, então?" Lily perguntou, curiosa.

"Batedora," Bel disse simplesmente.

"É mesmo?" Sua amiga disse, uma expressão confusa e surpresa em seu rosto.

"Bom, eles carregam os tacos," Bel explicou. "Você só precisa ter boa pontaria e manter os balaços longe."

"De alguma forma, eu acho que é preciso muito mais para ser batedor," Lily disse ao observar Sirius Black mandar uma das bolas de metal pretas voando com velocidade espetacular para o outro lado do campo onde um dos batedores reserva por pouco impediu que o balaço colidisse com um artilheiro.

Assim que os jogadores retornaram para o chão, Lily se apressou em arrastar suas amigas de volta para o castelo com a desculpa de que estava com fome. Na verdade, ela não queria passar mais tempo que o necessário na presença de James Potter. Eles ainda tinham que fazer suas rondas depois do toque de recolher com tempo suficiente para ficarem constrangidos na presença um do outro. Não havia por que apressar isso.

Era uma noite de terça-feira como sempre, e o jantar foi servido no Salão Principal. As quatro longas mesas das Casas logo foram tomadas por alunos famintos e um tanto cansados, alguns grupos conversando animadamente entre as sopas e outros pratos enquanto outros estavam mais quietos. Lily ficou a lançar olhares irritados para o mais barulhento dos grupos que obviamente era o dos Marotos. Aparentemente, eles estavam discutindo uma possível guerra de comida com alguns Hufflepuffs. Tudo na brincadeira, é claro.

"Idiotas," ela murmurou, trazendo sua taça de suco de abóbora para seus lábios.

"Ora francamente, se você detesta tanto assim o comportamento deles, vá até lá e dê uma bronca neles," Marlene disse calmamente, nem mesmo erguendo os olhos à sua amiga para saber o que ela quis dizer com a simples palavra.

"Eu não posso fazer isso porque estou tentando evitar o Potter," Lily disse com um olhar irritado. "E não acho que eles fariam isso, de qualquer modo. Todos os professores estão aqui."

"Isso nunca impediu eles antes," Bel retorquiu numa voz cantante. O olhar bravo de Lily foi dirigido a ela, então.

Elas passaram mais alguns minutos em silêncio. Algum tempo depois, Marlene finalmente ergueu seus olhos azuis para olhar ao seu redor e com isso ela obteve uma informação muito interessante.

"Bom, você tem razão sobre uma coisa," Marlene disse, suas sobrancelhas se erguendo em surpresa. "Eles estão todos aqui mesmo."

"De quem você está falando?" Bel perguntou, franzindo o semblante, confusa.

Nesse momento, os olhos de Lily se arregalaram quando ela percebeu que o corpo docente inteiro de Hogwarts (menos Binns) se levantou da mesa dos professores e começou a andar em sua direção, ao que parecia. Todos os alunos observavam com interesse enquanto eles se dirigiam até onde a Monitora Chefe e suas amigas estavam sentadas.

A Professora de Estudos dos Muggles chegou primeiro, e Lily achou isso um tanto estranho já que ela nunca tinha ido a nenhuma de suas aulas por seus pais serem Muggles e tudo mais. Ela sentia seu coração batendo acelerado enquanto a Professora Stalk aparentemente esperava todos os seus colegas se aproximarem.

"Srta. Evans?" Ela então disse agradavelmente. Lily engoliu a seco e afirmou com a cabeça, observando um tanto temerosa à medida que a mulher agora sorria divertida a ela. "Acredito que temos algo para você."

Dizer que Lily ficou chocada é extremamente pouco. Em sincronia, todos os professores de Hogwarts (inclusive Madame Hooch) estenderam uma de suas mãos, revelando que cada um segurava uma rosa de um vermelho escuro e cabo longo.

A ruiva somente pôde encarar com espanto àqueles grandes bruxos e bruxas que sorriam amavelmente a ela. Suas amigas começaram a rir e de repente uma onda de aplausos tomou o Salão Principal, em meio a assobios e outros gritos.

"Alguém está se esforçando demais para te impressionar," a Professora Celeste, que ensinava Astronomia, disse entre risos enquanto rodava a rosa levemente em sua mão.

"Elas apareceram repentinamente na mesa dos professores e concluímos que são para você," o Professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, Kevin Kettleburn, explicou diante sua expressão atônita.

"Então vamos, pegue-as," o Professor Knightly, no cargo de defesa pelo ano, disse, encorajando-a. "Tenho certeza que elas não vão te morder. Ou será que iriam, Pomona?" Ele emendou, voltando-se para a Mestra em Herbologia, fingindo-se preocupado.

"Ah não, não," a Professora Sprout disse calmamente com um sorriso. "São rosas de verdade. E uma bela espécie que são, aliás."

Gaguejando de forma incoerente e corando profundamente (Lily estava certa que seu rosto teria a mesma cor das rosas perpetuamente), ela reuniu as doze rosas rapidamente. Os professores passaram a retornar para sua mesa lentamente.

"Flores podem te dar ótimas visões do futuro, _chérie_, se souber como usá-las," a instrutora de Adivinhação, Professora Lamure, disse em seu sotaque francês com uma piscadela quando passou ao seu lado.

Cobrindo seu rosto com uma das mãos e determinada a ficar olhando para o chão, Lily não viu quando o Diretor permaneceu onde estava com uma expressão muito divertida em seu rosto.

"E Srta. Evans," o Professor Dumbledore disse suavemente. Ela olhou para cima por entre os dedos e viu seus olhos cintilarem enquanto ele continuava. "Somente mais uma coisa. Certamente isso também lhe pertence?" Ele mostrou uma folha de pergaminho enrolada e amarrada com uma fita de seda vermelho-escura. "Como pensei. Tenha uma ótima refeição." Ele disse, entregando-lhe o papel e retornando à mesa dos professores, seus olhos ainda reluzindo enquanto ele observava seus alunos entusiasmados e um tanto barulhentos pelo salão.

"Ai meu Deus," Lily sussurrou, sentindo seu rosto quente de vergonha enquanto ela abria o bilhete. Estava escrito em letras douradas:

_...Você é linda, por dentro e por fora..._

"Bom, vou te contar," Bel disse, tomado fôlego entre as risadas. "Quem quer que seja, ele é excepcionalmente surpreendente!"

"Ele tem coragem pra colocar os professores nessa história," Heather disse quando ela e Dawn se juntaram a elas, sentando-se ao lado de Marlene.

"Isso é hilário!" Dawn exclamou. "Já descobriu quem ele é, Lily?"

"Não, eu não descobri," Lily disse, irritada com suas amigas. "E parem de rir! Isso é tão embaraçoso!"

"Ora por favor, relaxe!" Marlene disse, balançando a mão negligentemente em sua direção. "Até mesmo a McGonagall te trouxe uma rosa. Você viu a cara dela?"

"Bom, ela parecia bem divertida com isso tudo," Lily admitiu com um leve sorriso.

"Eu não sei se ela ia dar um daqueles olhares de reprovação ou então sorrir," Dawn disse, batendo a mão na mesa e causando um tanto de barulho. Não que muitos tenham notado, já que o Salão inteiro ainda estava vibrando com as risadas.

Terminando de jantar com o tanto de compostura que ainda mantinha, Lily deixou o Salão Principal no que ela esperava ser uma velocidade normal e se direcionou à Torre Gryffindor. Ela deixou suas amigas para trás, dizendo que iria aproveitar que todos ainda estavam jantando para tomar um banho de espumas no banheiro dos monitores.

Assim que ela pegou seus pertences para tal atividade, Lily andou lentamente pelos corredores silenciosos e vazios da antiga escola. Suspirando profundamente, ela concluiu que gostava disso muito mais do que o ambiente agitado do Salão Principal. Agora ela podia realmente ouvir seus próprios pensamentos e processar tudo que havia acontecido até então.

Naturalmente, ela estava lisonjeada com o tanto de tempo e esforço que esse admirador secreto havia obviamente empenhado para surpreendê-la. As rosas eram simplesmente lindas e cada vez que ela lia um dos bilhetes, sentia o calor no seu rosto. Mas ao mesmo tempo não saber quem os estava enviando era um tanto perturbador.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, ela chegou ao corredor com a estátua de Boris o Pasmo e achou a porta do banheiro dos monitores, automaticamente murmurando a senha. Ainda pensando sobre o assunto, ela abriu algumas das torneiras douradas na beirada da grande banheira no meio do chão de mármore. Ela continuou com suas análises enquanto esperava que ficasse cheia.

E ela chegou a uma descoberta surpreendente. Uma pequena parte dela ainda estava chateada que James não havia lhe enviado nenhum presente. Quando ela havia acordado nessa manhã, estava certa que ele lhe daria algo. Ela havia esperado alguma tentativa para falar com ela, um pedido para sair de novo, uma declaração de amor descarada, _qualquer coisa_! Mas não, as únicas palavras que ele havia dito o dia todo foram sobre quem estava lhe mandando as malditas rosas.

Ela não podia acreditar que ele não tinha feito nada. Mas acima de tudo, ela não conseguia acreditar que estava sentindo a falta dele. Era difícil admitir isso a si mesma, mas sim, ela sentia falta de James Potter. Ela sentia falta de seus hábitos irritantes como passar a mão pelos cabelos ou convidá-la pra sair na frente da escola toda. Ela sentia falta de como ele dizia que não precisava estudar para os exames, mas então iria pedir aulas particulares de Feitiços na maior cara-de-pau somente como desculpa para passarem tempo juntos. Ela sentia falta de seu sorriso maroto, do aparentemente brilho malicioso permanente em seus olhos, de sua risada um tanto alta demais... E de como ele se importava com seus amigos. Como ela sabia que ele faria qualquer coisa para salvá-la ou as pessoas que amava. Ela sentia falta de falar com ele. Ela sentia falta de discutir com ele.

Levantando a cabeça repentinamente, ela viu que a banheira estava cheia de água e espumas. Movendo-se do chão onde estava sentada (e tremendo um pouco), ela se deixou derreter quando entrou na banheira. Seus músculos relaxaram quase que instantaneamente, e ela decidiu parar de pensar. Afinal, pensar demais nunca é muito bom.

Lily estava quase adormecendo, sua cabeça apoiada na beirada enquanto ela remexia sem muito interesse nas bolhas, quando ela reparou em uma bolha atravessando o ar acima. Olhando para cima, ela viu diferentes bolhas, de vários tamanhos e cores. Além disso, ela ficou surpresa ao ver que algumas continham rosas azuis de cabo longo.

Fascinada, ela observou enquanto elas fizeram seu caminho lentamente até a banheira, depositando-se sobre as outras bolhas. Uma última veio depois de todas e parou diretamente à sua frente. Com um suave 'pop', a bolha se desfez e a rosa azul ficou a flutuar à sua frente, presa a uma folha de pergaminho amarrada com uma fita de seda azul.

Ela sorriu ao perceber um feitiço impermeável no bilhete, abrindo-o com seus dedos molhados e lendo em letras douradas:

_...Eu só espero por um milagre, uma possibilidade..._

Essas palavras tocaram em algo dentro de si. Ela sentiu algo se mover e mudar porque de repente ela também estava esperando por algo. O azul das rosas trouxe uma certa paz à sua mente, e seu coração também se acalmou.

Algum tempo depois, quando ela retornou à sala comunal, seus colegas mais observadores notaram uma diferença em seu comportamento. Ela estava mais relaxada, calma, e tranqüila. Ela também escolheu carregar as rosas em seus braços, ao invés de despachá-las com um movimento de varinha.

"Ora vejam só," Heather disse de sua cômoda quando Lily entrou no dormitório. "Parece que você finalmente desistiu de resistir e deu o braço a torcer a suas rosas. Literalmente."

"Sim, eu vi que não tinha nenhum sentido," Lily respondeu com um sorriso, deixando o buquê em sua cama com os vários outros. "Além do mais, o dia está quase acabando. Quantas rosas mais essa pessoa pode me mandar até que o Dia dos Namorados acabe?"

"Ela ainda não parou de mandar?" Bel perguntou, saindo do banheiro e fazendo um feitiço para secar seus cabelos.

"Não tenho certeza. Mas algo me diz que não," Lily respondeu com um sorriso. "Onde estão as outras?"

"Lá embaixo, na sala comunal," Heather disse, soltando seus cabelos ruivos e dirigindo-se ao banheiro com uma toalha em mãos. "Não viu elas quando entrou?"

"Não, mas estava meio cheio lá embaixo," Lily disse. "Você vem, Bel?" Ela disse assim que Heather fechou a porta do banheiro.

"Sim, eu já vou, você pode ir na frente," Bel disse, voltando-se para seu baú.

Lily rapidamente achou Marlene e Dawn numa partida intensa de xadrez de bruxo. Dawn estava com a vantagem, mas por pouco. A ruiva ficou assistindo enquanto elas terminavam o jogo. Marlene venceu bem inesperadamente com uma jogada surpreendente justo quando Bel se aproximou delas propondo um jogo de Snap explosivo.

Elas passaram a próxima meia hora jogando baralho e falando sobre nada em específico. Lily, em particular, estava grata que nenhuma delas perguntou nada a respeito das rosas, o admirador secreto ou James Potter. No entanto, isso não iria impedir que outras pessoas o fizessem.

Especialmente quando se trata de Sirius Black.

"Olá garotas!" Ele as cumprimentou alegremente, deixando-se cair no sofá ao lado de Dawn. Isso por si só foi um enorme erro já que a pequena loirinha desprezava o batedor exibicionista da Gryffindor. O olhar mortal que ela lhe dirigia deveria ser evidência o bastante, mas Sirius sendo... bem, Sirius, ele simplesmente ignorou isso e ainda continuou testando sua sorte ao colocar um braço ao redor dos ombros dela.

"Quer jogar?" Marlene convidou amigavelmente, também ignorando os sinais que Lily emitia de que ela não queria Sirius Black na mesa delas e o olhar mortal de Dawn porque ela era... bem, Marlene.

"Claro," o jovem atraente respondeu prontamente. Em seu entusiasmo, ele tirou seu braço dos ombros de Dawn, o que foi algo bom já que outro duelo sem sentido foi evitado conseqüentemente. "O que estamos jogando?"

"Pôquer," Bel respondeu, embaralhando as cartas. "Você sabe como jogar? É um jogo Muggle..."

"Claro, a gente aprendeu em Estudos dos Muggles," Sirius disse, esticando suas pernas sobre a mesa.

"Sério? A Professora Stalk ensinou vocês a jogar pôquer?" Lily virou com uma expressão que dizia que ela não acreditava naquilo.

"É, e ela joga muito bem também," Sirius disse, e nem dois segundos depois continuou com uma risada. "É claro que não! O Aluado ensinou."

As garotas reviraram seus olhos, menos Marlene que riu, já que ela obviamente já sabia disso.

"Você precisa de alguma coisa, por acaso?" Dawn perguntou cruzando os braços e lhe dirigindo um olhar suspeito.

"Nada em específico, mas tenho certeza que consigo arranjar alguma coisa se você me der um minuto pra pensar," ele virou para ela, mostrando-lhe um de seus sorrisos vencedores.

"Sirius!" Lily disse, um tom de aviso em sua voz.

"O que? Um cara não pode vir sentar com suas amigas e jogar um pouquinho de pôquer?" Ele perguntou com olhos inocentes. "Aliás, qual é o jogo?"

"Fechado, cinco cartas, vale tudo e todo mundo aposta," Bel explicou, ainda embaralhando as cartas.

"E o que nós vamos apostar?" Ele disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

"Dinheiro, seu besta," Marlene respondeu, dando um tapa em sua cabeça. Ele protestou contra o ataque, fazendo um bico adorável, ao que as garotas riram.

Eles falaram das regras mais uma vez, e então Bel passou a distribuir as cartas depois de todos 'pingarem'. Enquanto eles faziam as apostas, Sirius ficou a encarar Lily como se soubesse de algo que ninguém mais sabia.

"O que?" Ela perguntou, um pouco temerosa.

"Você achou que eu vim aqui pra te fazer perguntas, não é?" Ele disse, um sorriso um tanto perigoso em seus lábios.

"Sobre o que?" Ela desafiou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Você sabe," ele disse. "As rosas, esse tal de admirador secreto, o Pontas..."

"O que o James tem a ver com isso tudo?" Bel perguntou, não tirando os olhos de suas cartas.

"Boa pergunta," Lily concordou com a cabeça, voltando-se ao rapaz moreno.

"Bom, nós estamos curiosos," Sirius disse simplesmente.

"Tudo que tenho a dizer é que seu palpite é tão bom quanto o meu," a Monitora Chefe disse, impassível. "Eu vou pegar duas," ela disse para Bel, que estava dando as cartas.

Eles continuaram jogando e a partir daí só falaram sobre pôquer. Foi somente algumas rodadas mais tarde, quando todos tinham ganhado e perdido um pouco que a atenção foi desviada para outros assuntos.

Heather havia acabado de descer as escadas à sala comunal. Olhando ao redor procurando por suas amigas, ela se espantou e disse, "Oh meu Deus! Lily, olhe!"

E ela olhou. Exatamente nesse momento várias rosas brancas começaram a se espalhar pela poltrona em que ela estava sentada, contrastando violentamente com o vermelho do tecido. As rosas continuaram a aparecer ao seu redor, se espalhando pelo chão e o tapete, subindo pelas cortinas atrás de si, e em cima da mesa à sua frente. Todos na sala comunal se levantaram para ver o que acontecia.

Ela estava certa de que havia por volta de cinqüenta rosas ali, todas brancas e meio-abertas. Ela olhou para o seu colo e viu uma última rosa aparecer, junto da já esperada folha de pergaminho. Desamarrando a fita de seda branca, ela leu em letras douradas:

_...Uma chance que uma criatura divina como você,_

_pura e inocente como seu nome, me veria como digno..._

Lily teve uma sensação de deja vú quando seus colegas começaram a assobiar e gritar (Sirius sendo o que mais se destacava), mas dessa vez ela encarou tudo com um sorriso compreensivo. Porque havia somente uma pessoa que poderia estar fazendo tudo isso para ela, e ela sabia quem era. Tinha que ser...

"Lily!"

Ela olhou para cima, surpresa. James Potter estava atravessando a sala comunal de onde ele estivera anteriormente jogando xadrez de bruxo com o Remus e ele parecia... bravo?

Por que? Ela se questionou completamente pasma.

"Sim?" Ela disse, franzindo o semblante, confusa.

"Já são dez horas, nós temos que patrulhar os corredores," ele disse, cruzando os braços e dando-lhe um olhar definitivamente nada contente.

"O que?" Ela conseguiu dizer, piscando os olhos. O que era isso agora? Se não era o James que estava lhe mandado as rosas, então...

"Ah vai, Pontas! Deixa só a gente terminar essa rodada," Sirius implorou com olhinhos de cachorro coitado, e continuou somente com os lábios. "Eu tenho um full house!"

Erguendo uma única sobrancelha e ignorando seu amigo, James disse. "Agora." Sua voz estava muito fria e distante.

"Claro," Lily gaguejou, lentamente se pondo de pé e deixando a poltrona. "A Heather pode ficar no meu lugar... Toma." Ela entregou suas cartas à amiga, e seguiu James para fora da passagem do retrato enquanto toda a Torre Gryffindor observava isso acontecer completamente pasma.

O que é que havia acontecido?

Era exatamente o que Lily estava pensando quando eles chegaram ao primeiro andar e começaram a patrulhar como sempre. O que havia dado errado? Ela tinha certeza absoluta que era o James lhe mandando as rosas. Só que aparentemente ele estava irritado com algo, então obviamente não era ele.

"Ninguém aqui," ele disse, fechando a porta de uma sala vazia com um barulho ressonante.

"Não bata as portas," ela pediu em voz baixa, inspecionando um armário de vassouras.

"Desculpa," ele murmurou e moveu para inspecionar outra sala. "Então..."

"Então," ela disse, não olhando em sua direção. Agora ele queria conversar?

"Como foi o seu dia?" Ele concluiu meio sem jeito.

"Ah foi normal," ela disse com sarcasmo palpável em sua voz enquanto eles se moviam para uma das escadarias. "Só as rosas de sempre surgindo em todo lugar, pessoas alheias me questionando sobre elas, e a escola inteira discutindo minha vida amorosa. E você?"

Ele murmurou algo inaudível e continuou a encarar para o chão com uma careta. Ela o pegou murmurando algo a si mesmo sobre "rosas" e "caras idiotas" quando eles dobraram outro corredor no segundo andar.

"James," ela disse, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Você está com ciúmes?"

"Não," ele disse enfaticamente. "Por que deveria estar?"

"Ah bom eu não sei," ela disse sarcasticamente. "Porque outra pessoa encontrou um jeito mais eficiente de cortejar a Monitora Chefe mais popular?" Ela terminou com um sorriso descarado em seu rosto.

"Tá, antes de tudo, cortejar?" Ele questionou. "Isso é da época da minha avó. E o que você quer dizer com eficiente? Não me diga que você está realmente gostando de toda essa coisa ridícula."

"Quem disse que é ridículo?" Ela rebateu em bom humor. "Afinal, que garota não adoraria receber um monte de rosas no Dia dos Namorados?"

Sua resposta foi um murmúrio não-identificado no fundo da garganta, e então continuou. "Já descobriu quem está mandando?"

"Não," ela disse, suspirando profundamente. "Isso é um tanto perturbador, pra falar a verdade. Como alguém pode parecer saber tanto sobre mim sendo que eu nem sei quem essa pessoa é?"

"Talvez você tem alguém te perseguindo," ele sugeriu com um meio sorriso.

"Ah, muito reconfortante," ela disse, franzindo de forma meio divertida a ele. "Você já teve alguém te perseguindo?"

"Você já esqueceu do ano passado?" Ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Ah é mesmo," ela disse com um sorriso. "Tinha me esquecido da Camilla Robinson e sua obsessão nada saudável por você."

"É, estou bem feliz que ela já se formou," ele disse com um suspiro sofrido meio de brincadeira.

Eles continuaram a patrulhar e de vez em quando pegando algum casal ou outro comemorando o Dia dos Namorados numa sala vazia ou num armário de vassouras espaçoso. Lily estava pronta para dar semanas de detenções, mas James de algum modo conseguiu convencê-la a dar somente um aviso e tirar pontos das Casas. Houve um casal, no entanto, que ele não conseguiu ajudar já que eles estavam num estado meio-nu que era demais para ignorar.

"Francamente!" Lily disse, mãos na quadril enquanto ela observava o casal se afastar ainda reajustando as roupas e colocando os sapatos.

"Ah relaxa, Lily," James disse com um tom de riso em sua voz. "É Dia dos Namorados, afinal de contas."

"Eu sei muito bem que dia é hoje, muito obrigada," ela disse com um olhar irritado enquanto eles continuavam a andar pelo corredor. "E por que as pessoas ficam me falando para relaxar?"

"Talvez seja bom você ouvir o que as pessoas têm a dizer, então," ele disse com um sorriso.

"Nada bom vai vir em ouvir as pessoas," ela murmurou. "Se fosse assim, eu teria deixado Hogwarts no meu primeiro ano quando o Lucius Malfoy disse que uma sangue-sujo não deveria ter o direito de pisar nesse castelo."

"Eu quis dizer pessoas sensatas, não formas de vida repugnantes," James retorquiu com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Ah sim, então há uma enorme diferença," ela concordou.

"Que bom que esclarecemos isso," ele disse. "Isso quer dizer que você me considera uma pessoa sensata?"

A ruiva simplesmente balançou a cabeça para si mesma enquanto revirava os olhos, mas o Monitor Chefe reparou no sorriso que ainda adornava sua face.

"É melhor a gente checar a Torre de Astronomia," ela disse algum tempo depois enquanto eles andavam por um corredor do sétimo andar.

"É mesmo, você acha que precisa?" Ele perguntou.

"Bom é óbvio," ela disse, já andando em sua direção. "Se nós pegamos nada menos que sete casais nos amassos em salas e armários, por que não haveria ninguém lá em cima?"

"Lily, você quer deixar essas pessoas se divertirem? É Dia dos Namorados!" Ele exclamou, seguindo ela escada acima.

"Não interessa, só estamos fazendo nosso trabalho como Monitores Chefes," ela rebateu continuando a subir os degraus.

"Ah, bom," ele suspirou levemente. "Eu tentei."

Eles chegaram ao topo das escadas e Lily empurrou a porta da Torre de Astronomia, esperando encontrar pelo menos um casal nos braços um do outro numa sessão de amassos num canto. Ela não esperava o que seus olhos encontraram, no entanto.

Cobrindo quase todo o chão estavam magníficas rosas vermelhas e brancas como num tapete, todas interligadas genialmente umas nas outras. As folhas e pétalas reluziam na luz de dúzias de velas espalhadas pela torre. Seus olhos seguiram as rosas até a beirada, onde ela viu mais rosas e velas alinhadas diretamente na frente dos telescópios.

Ela ergueu os olhos e das estrelas cintilantes acima, ela viu uma folha de pergaminho enrolada cair em suas mãos. Tremendo levemente, ela desamarrou as fitas de seda vermelha e branca, lendo em letras douradas:

_...Digno de mais uma chance de ficar com você..._

"Lily. Vire para cá."

Ela virou. E ali, parado na frente da porta com uma única e perfeita rosa vermelha em mãos estava James Potter, sorrindo docemente a ela.

Ela estava maravilhada. Ela estava chocada. E ela estava tão confusa. Ela estava esperançosa, aliviada, anestesiada e... tudo. Tantas emoções percorriam por seu corpo que ela estava completamente tomada por elas. Ela continuou em pé ali, o último bilhete ainda seguro em suas mãos, e ela encarava o rapaz moreno com os óculos e um sorriso no rosto, enquanto lágrimas repentinas se formavam em seus olhos.

James continuou a sorrir e inspirou profundamente antes de continuar. "Ah cara," ele respirou. "Bom, eu tinha planejado um monte de coisas para te dizer. Eu queria dizer o quanto eu te admiro. Sua inteligência, sua gentileza, seu enorme coração, sua coragem, e todas as suas outras ótimas qualidades. Eu queria dizer o quanto sinto sua falta quando ficamos separados, e o quanto eu ainda quero aprender sobre você. Seus sonhos e esperanças, suas falhas, seus planos... Eu queria que você soubesse o quanto eu quero te beijar todo dia da minha vida, como eu quero te fazer rir e chorar, e viver tudo que há nesse mundo. E como eu quero te beijar!

"Mas então eu percebi que eu posso dizer tudo isso, e você pode continuar a dizer como somos errados um pro outro, e como as coisas não dão certo, que nada mudou. E você pode dizer tudo isso, de verdade, porque no final a verdade é uma só e eu sempre vou saber, não importa o que você me disser agora.

"Porque eu te amo, Lily. E é simples assim."

E com isso ela ficou realmente sem fala. Ela só pôde olhar para ele em pé ali com seu sorriso adorável e cheio de esperança, o luar refletindo no canto de seus óculos. E aquela única rosa em mãos.

Sem se dar conta das lágrimas que haviam escapado de seus olhos, ela conseguiu andar lentamente até ele, finalmente tomando controle de seu corpo novamente.

Sorrindo levemente, ela disse, "É verdade. Eu poderia dizer todas essas coisas de novo e de novo. Mas no final, você estaria certo." Ela parou em sua frente, pegando a rosa de sua mão. "É simples assim." Ela tomou sua outra mão na sua. "Porque eu também te amo."

Abrindo o maior sorriso em seu rosto, ele disse, "É verdade?"

"Sim," ela riu, e ele a envolveu com seus braços. "Agora o que você estava falando sobre um beijo?"

Ele cumpriu com a palavra, tomando seus lábios nos dele. Momentos depois, eles se separaram como dois idiotas com sorrisos idênticos nos rostos.

"E o bom nisso tudo é," ele disse, "nós somos Monitores Chefes, então não temos que nos preocupar em sermos pegos na Torre de Astronomia!"

Ela riu, batendo de leve em seu braço. "Ah cala a boca e me beija, seu bobo!"

"Com prazer," ele disse, balançando as sobrancelhas e obedecendo alegremente.

E na base da escadaria no sétimo andar, cinco figuras estavam no corredor, olhando para cima na Torre de Astronomia com expressões satisfeitas nos rostos.

"Malfeito desfeito," Remus murmurou, tocando o Mapa do Maroto com a varinha e deixando-o em branco novamente.

"E missão cumprida," Sirius disse, colocando uma mão no ombro de Peter.

"Então espera um pouco," Bel disse, olhando de um para o outro. "Quer dizer que vocês todos sabiam o que estava acontecendo?"

"Bom, eu teria te contado, mas não podia arriscar você contando tudo pra Lily," Marlene disse enquanto Remus colocava seus braços ao seu redor.

"E como vocês conseguiram fazer isso?" Bel perguntou, muito impressionada. "Afinal, foram centenas de rosas."

"Na verdade, foram duzentas e setenta e cinco," Remus respondeu. "Aparentemente, uma para cada vez que o Pontas conseguiu irritar a Lily."

"Não é exato, mas um número bem aproximado," Sirius adicionou com uma piscadela.

"E de quem foi a idéia?" Bel perguntou.

"Bom, o James queria fazer alguma coisa para se desculpar com a Lily, e eu sugeri flores," Marlene explicou.

"Eu sugeri rosas porque minha mãe sempre me disse que garotas adoram," Peter disse.

"E todos nós viemos com as idéias absurdas de como entregá-las," Sirius disse. "As da aula da Feitiços e no jantar com os Professores foram minhas, claro."

"Obviamente," Bel concordou enquanto revirara os olhos. "Quem mais seria tão exibido?"

"E o Peter conseguiu todas as rosas com a mãe dele," Remus acrescentou.

"Ela é Herbologista, e botânica também," ele explicou com um sorriso. "Ela me disse o que cada rosa significa e representa, o que ajudou o James com os bilhetes."

"Nossa, ótimo trabalho de equipe," Bel assentiu em aprovação. "Estou impressionada. É bom saber que vocês podem trabalhar juntos pra outra coisa além de brincadeiras e pegadinhas."

"Nunca subestime a genialidade dos Marotos, minha querida," Sirius disse.

"Nunca faço isso," Bel o assegurou. "Ah eu só queria ter recebido uma rosa."

"Pelo amor de Merlin," Marlene suspirou irritadiça. "Por que você não arranja um namorado pra então poder parar de reclamar sobre rosas, Cymbeline?"

"Cymbeline?" Remus questionou, erguendo suas sobrancelhas, divertido, enquanto Sirius foi subitamente tomado por um acesso de riso.

"Eu prefiro Bel, se não se importa," a morena respondeu, cruzando os braços e lançando um olhar sombrio à amiga. Sua expressão irritada rapidamente se desfez, no entanto, quando uma rosa amarela apareceu diante de seus olhos.

"Pra você," Peter disse com um sorriso. "Somente como um gesto de amizade."

"Ah muito obrigada, Peter," ela disse, beijando-o no rosto. "É tão linda!"

"Finalmente!" Marlene exclamou. "Está feliz, agora? Podemos voltar para a sala comunal agora que tudo está resolvido?"

"Sim, vamos antes que o casal feliz lá em cima desça e nos dê uma detenção por estarmos aqui fora a essa hora," Remus emendou, direcionando sua namorada a começar a andar corredor abaixo.

"E conhecendo nossos Monitores Chefes, é uma grande possibilidade," Sirius concordou, andando logo atrás do casal com um braço ao redor de Bel e outro por sobre os ombros de Peter.

* * *

N.A.: Não imaginei que ficaria tão extensa a história. Sei que tem algumas cenas muito longas que poderiam ser mais curtas, mas isso foi o melhor que pude fazer. Espero que tenham gostado, e se você leu até aqui, poderia me deixar um review contando o que achou. Eu ficaria muito agradecida! 

Para os fãs de Sirius/Marlene por aí... Me desculpem por ter colocado ela com o Remus! Eu escrevi isso lá em fevereiro, por volta do Valentine's Day, quando eu ainda não conhecia direito Sirius/Marlene. Hoje em dia, eu simplesmente amo eles dois como casal, mas não tinha como mudar isso nessa história sem modificar muito a trama original (e eu estava com preguiça, pra falar a verdade). Então, por favor, não me matem por isso! XD

Ah, e aqui está uma cena extra que pensei depois, mas não quis incluir direito na história. Considere isso uma espécie de bônus.

* * *

Foi algum tempo mais tarde que Lily e James retornaram à sala comunal de mãos dadas. James havia conseguido explicar a maioria dos feitiços utilizados na entrega das rosas, e Lily havia ouvido a tudo com muita atenção, fascinada. 

"Bom, isso foi certamente interessante," ela disse enquanto eles se sentavam num dos sofás perto do fogo. "Mas só tenho mais uma coisa para te perguntar."

"O que é?" Ele se virou curioso a ela.

"O que eu vou fazer com todas essas rosas agora?"

"Hum..."


End file.
